Epic Winter Part 3:Ice Castle Quest
Ice Castle Quest is the third part of the Epic Winter Special. It is part of the Epic Winter Chapter. The episode is not available for public viewing online, it is only available on Netflix. Summary Jackie Frost and Northwind block the way to Cinderella's castle. Refusing to quit, Crystal takes the lead in finding a way to overcome the obstacle. Transcript Coming soon! Gallery EW - ICQ - Briar, Blondie Ash, my place youll love it.jpg EW - ICQ - Jacky and NW looking inBB castle.jpg EW - ICQ - SK walking behind SQ.jpg EW - ICQ - Snow Castle situation.jpg EW - ICQ - Foxanne, Veronicub plowing.jpg EW - ICQ - SK, Jacky, NW well find your daughter.jpg EW - ICQ - Jacky, NW okkay SK.jpg EW - ICQ - Troup in woods.jpg EW - ICQ - Daring sneezes ice.jpg EW - ICQ - Crystal I have no bars were lost.jpg EW - ICQ - Jacky, NW save us.jpg EW - ICQ - Crystal, Jacky hug, NW.jpg EW - ICQ - Jacky we actually know the way.jpg EW - ICQ - Jacky, NW plotting in sledge.jpg EW - ICQ - turn right to cinderellas castle.jpg EW - ICQ - Crystal shh Blondie ops.jpg EW - ICQ - Jacky, NW this is a trap.jpg EW - ICQ - Crystal you wont get away with this.jpg EW - ICQ - Jacky, NW Were gonna rule the winter.jpg EW - ICQ - Crystal realizes shes no use.jpg EW - ICQ - Troup realizes theyll be crushed.jpg EW - ICQ - About to be buried in avalance.jpg EW - ICQ - When snowdust settles.jpg EW - ICQ - Jacky, NW she didnt make it.jpg EW - ICQ - Crystal is everyone alright.jpg EW - ICQ - Ash, Faybelle, Daring were blocked.jpg EW - ICQ - Looking at the situation.jpg EW - ICQ - Blondie, Briar, Ash how did the sledge end up in there.jpg EW - ICQ - Crystal my family needs me and were not giving up.jpg EW - ICQ - Blondie im not missing this story.jpg EW - ICQ - Rosabella its called thinking of others Daring, Faybelle right.jpg EW - ICQ - Blondie Crystal leading by example.jpg EW - ICQ - Rejoicing in school.jpg EW - ICQ - Crystal dropping.jpg EW - ICQ - Crystal slides through all.jpg EW - ICQ - Horrified in school.jpg EW - ICQ - Daring laughs, girls symphatetic.jpg EW - ICQ - Crystal slides to mope.jpg EW - ICQ - Crystal has an idea with a gun.jpg EW - ICQ - Shot near Daring.jpg EW - ICQ - Crystal I am the princess of winter and wont let this stop me.jpg EW - ICQ - Briar can count, Ash, Blondie.jpg EW - ICQ - Crystal the ever after is counting on us.jpg EW - ICQ - Blondie, Briar collecting iciles.jpg EW - ICQ - Daring, Rosabella collects iciles.jpg EW - ICQ - Crystal shoots an icicle.jpg EW - ICQ - Briar, Faybelle climbing the ice ladder.jpg EW - ICQ - Daring jumps to the back of the sledge.jpg EW - ICQ - Sledging in tunnel.jpg EW - ICQ - Sledging through snow.jpg EW - ICQ - Escalator started to move Briar what.jpg EW - ICQ - Rosabella you hurt your paw Daring.jpg EW - ICQ - Cinderella castle zig zag escalator.jpg EW - ICQ - Ash thinks of places in castle.jpg EW - ICQ - Rosabella found kitchen daring.jpg EW - ICQ - Daring, Rosabella oh you took it off.jpg EW - ICQ - Ash welcome to the shoe closet.jpg EW - ICQ - Ash its locked.jpg EW - ICQ - Blondie I got skills.jpg EW - ICQ - Blondie cracs safe lock.jpg EW - ICQ - Looking to the glass slipper safe.jpg EW - ICQ - Ash Crystal bad im afraid.jpg EW - ICQ - Ash, Farrah, it could be glamourised.jpg EW - ICQ - Faybelle and mob fairies.jpg EW - ICQ - Faybelle mouth open mob call.jpg EW - ICQ - Daring and Rosabella caught.jpg EW - ICQ - Blondie good news everybody.jpg EW - ICQ - we didnt find it whats that.jpg EW - ICQ - Faybelle time to show me Ash, Crystal.jpg EW - ICQ - CC transformed greenhouse.jpg EW - ICQ - Walk in the greenhouse.jpg EW - ICQ - Travelling to Briars castle.jpg EW - ICQ - About Briar's story.jpg EW - ICQ - SBC.jpg EW - ICQ - Daring stares at the roses.jpg EW - ICQ - Daring makes way for Briar.jpg EW - ICQ - SBC Entrance Hallway.jpg EW - ICQ - Briar Faybelle smirking.jpg EW - ICQ - Crystal shoots girls up.jpg EW - ICQ - Crystal Briar dont.jpg EW - ICQ - Crystal Briar it could be inside magic.jpg EW - ICQ - Crystal the rose is spinning.jpg EW - ICQ - Blondie newsflash of next rose.jpg EW - ICQ - Rejoicing in school for Briar.jpg EW - ICQ - Girls flee from Jacky and NW.jpg EW - ICQ - Girls against the spindle and Jacky, NW.jpg EW - ICQ - Jacky takes some powder, Crystal.jpg EW - ICQ - NW leaves gold shower girls sleep.jpg EW - ICQ - Jacky and NW in snow castle.jpg EW - ICQ - Jacky, NW blows the sleeping powder.jpg EW - ICQ - SK spreads his nightmare.jpg EW - ICQ - Crystal dream floor.jpg EW - ICQ - Snow King dream wake up.jpg EW - ICQ - Crystal this makes us sleep.jpg EW - ICQ - Crystal closed the spindle.jpg EW - ICQ - Everyone starts to wake up.jpg EW - ICQ - Blondie this is news ash Briar.jpg EW - ICQ - Blondie twisting weather.jpg EW - ICQ - Daring pushes them to move towards hurricane.jpg EW - ICQ - flying in twister.jpg EW - ICQ - Briar, Rosabella rotten to be lost in woods.jpg EW - ICQ - Daring the beast.jpg EW - ICQ - Crystal get us out of here.jpg EW - ICQ - Ash my mom never wanted to lose a shoe again.jpg EW - ICQ - Ash and glass slipper safe.jpg EW - ICQ - Awkward Faybelle, Darling, Rosabella.jpg EW - ICQ - Blondie seen anything odd.jpg EW - ICQ - Briar hypnotized, Faybelle, Blondie.jpg EW - ICQ - Crystal wonders the rose.jpg EW - ICQ - Ash and Briar falls asleep.jpg EW - ICQ - Crystal dream starts to froze.jpg EW - ICQ - Inside the twister.jpg Webisode Part one of the movie is available on Netflix only but here is the premiere of the movie. Category:Webisodes Category:TV Specials Category:Epic Winter Webisodes Category:Epic Winter Pages